Killing Is A Man's Best Friend
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: 2P!Hetalia again. this is a 2P!Alfred and 2P!Arthur AKA 2P!USUK here babies! :D Don't know wht 2P is? Message me. Summary: Alfred kills a man and brushes it off like it's nothing. But what is someone witnesses his horrid act?
1. Intro

**((Meow~ Hihi! Chibi Cho no Gaara here again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! Another 2P Story! Except this one is starring 2PAlfred and 2PArthur. And yes, It is USUK ;D If you don't know what 2P Hetalia is, message me. ))**

The warm red metallic smelling liquid splashed against the Americans skin feeling oh so good like a warm shower after being in the cold for two hours.

And he felt happy.

It was his first time, he'll admit. Sure he had hurt people before. It started with gossip. Harmless gossip. He would sit there and talk about people, making stuff up as he went. He would watch the idiotic fools actually believe is lies and watch the person being talked about fall into sadness and depression. It wasn't his fault. Anyone stupid enough to listen him or anyone stupid enough to actually care about what people say were stupid and didn't deserve to live. That was when he was eleven years old going on for two years.

But that wasn't enough.

He wanted more.

So at the age if thirteen he began to beat kids up. Whenever someone annoyed him he would throw a punch here and there. It was minor beatings at first. He would maybe pull someone's hair or punch them in the arm and walk away. But slowly it got worse and worse until he was breaking bones and making kids bleed internally. He got in big trouble for that. Juvenile Detention and anger management classes. Later at the age of sixteen they figured that making him join sports teams would help control his violence. He joined track, football basketball and baseball, still doing them at the age of eighteen. He loved them all, but he didn't love any of them as much as he loved baseball. It was his passion. Not because he found it an amazing sport or wanted to go pro, no. He loved to swing the bat, to swing it as hard as he could. Every time he was up to bad he always hit the ball as hard as he possibly could, loving the loud sound it made when it hit the bat. He would constantly test himself to see how far he could get the ball to go. This was because whenever he hit the ball he imagined hitting the head of dead corpses out as far as he could. If he landed into the bleachers or over the fence he would imagine it landing it someone's lap or maybe landing on someone's car while they were driving. Either way the person would freak out and scream and if they were driving swerve out of control and hit other cars, maybe run over some people, and that one little severed head would cause the death of many people. And that made him smile.

However, Alfred was not crazy. He was /not/ crazy. He simply enjoyed activities that most children his age didn't. It was completely natural.

Completely. Natural.

And he decided to be fair and do some 'normal' sports while still being able to mix in his activities through his minds eye.

However after a while that wasn't enough. His blood lust had built up over time until it was too much. It wasn't his fault. If they would have simply let him beat up kids this wouldn't have happened, but no.

Now he was standing over a bloody body holding a bloody wooden bat. The skull was cracked open and the contents such as the brain had leaked out.

It was an accident, really. He had been walking home from baseball practice with his favorite wooden bat. Everyone told him that he should upgrade to a metal bat since it looked better but he refused. He loved this bat and wouldn't dare to even think about replacing it. All of a sudden this drunk man had come up to him and began talking shit. He tried to ignore him, he really did. He kept walking home but the drunk man followed him. And that's when Alfred began to think.

Who does this man think he is? Talking to him like that. He needed to learn so manners.

Then the drunken man began to spit on him. The man's vile disgusting spit hit Alfred in the face. And his anger rose. However he still tried, tried to ignore him. But again, his mind began to wonder.

He began to think about how fun it would be to punch this man in the face. To punch and kick him. And that made him happy, excited. But it wasn't enough.

He imagined himself, taking the bat and kidding his side, breaking a rib or two. He then pictured himself repeatedly bashing his bat into his head, laughing. Laughing and hitting, hitting and laughing, even after the drunken man went silent. He imagine how beautiful the blood would be as it glistened in the moonlight.

However once he finally jumped out of his thoughts he saw the man, dead, and him holding the bat.

However he wasn't scared, no not at all.

After all it was late at night and no one was around. All e had to do was dispose of the body. Good thing he was still wearing his baseball gloves that he war as a way of helping him grip the bat. No fingerprints. He carried the body over to a nearby garbage can a dumped it. He wouldn't ditch his bat though. That's how people got caught. Besides, he loved the thing.

See? Easy as pie. Now all he had to do was go home.

He turned to leave but immediately froze at what he saw. Blue eyes. Bright beautiful blue eyes, with a strange hint of pink in them. Staring right at him. He couldn't really make out who it was let alone if it was a boy or a girl. However all he knew was that he or she had saw. They saw what he had done, and now he had to do something about it. "Hey!" He called out walking towards that person with his bat at the ready. However he stopped when a sick laugh filled the air. A sick demonic laugh filled the air, and he was positive it wasn't his. And then suddenly the figure disappeared, like a ghost. Alfred stayed frozen for a good ten minutes, truly frightened. Slowly but surely, he began to make his way home. Did he imagine the whole thing, or did someone actually see him? If so, what was in store for him? Would the person go to the authorities and rat him out? Alfred was nervous now, how could have been so reckless? This was bad, this was really bad. He didn't realize that his walk had turn into a run until he had made it to his door. He took off his gloves before opening the door so he wouldn't leave blood on the doorknob. He quickly went into his private bathroom being as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake up his little sister after all, that would be hard to explain. He jumped into the shower immediately with all his clothes still on, allowing the water to run on them. After about ten minutes of doing that he then began to take off his clothes while in the shower, scrubbing his whole body hoping to get all the blood off. He looked down at his clothes and cursed. No good, the blood was still there. He had no choice now but then to burn them. Once again he was glad he wasn't wearing his bomber jacket some time. He would rather get caught than to burn something so important to him. He got out, got dressed in a black wife beater and a pair of blue sweat pants. He walked out of his bathroom leaving his wet blood stained clothes in the shower. Then he began to start a fire in the fire place. It was cold in the house anyway, so it was a great excuse to use. Once the fire was big enough, he went back to get his clothes, putting them in the fire carefully. After all they were still wet and he didn't want them putting out the fire. Steam spread around the house so he quickly opened the window. He stayed there for an hour until his clothes were fully burned. He sighed softly and walked over to the window he had opened, closing it.

He knew that all he could do was wait. Wait for whatever to happen, happen. Until then he was going to go to bed. He was so tired, he just needed to go to sleep. He would worry about it all tomorrow. So he climbed into his bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Alfred was a nervous wreck for a week.

A whole freaking week man.

The only thing that he could possibly think about is that one person who had caught him in the act.

He tried to convince himself, if he hadn't told the authorities by now, then it would be fine right? I mean it's been a week, there was no way he could get in trouble now.

However, something just didn't feel right. Didn't feel right at all. Those blue eyes of his or hers… those eyes that had transfixed him, but were also filled with an evil aura. That laughter that sounded like the very cackling of a demon. He couldn't get it out of his head.

And then, it happened.

"HEY IDIOT!" A loud annoying feminine voice called out to him.

He snapped out of his daze realizing that he was currently in the dining room, sitting down at the table. He looked up to see his sister, Abigail, glaring daggers at him. "Were you even listening to me?" She asked.

Alfred simply gave her a bored look. "No, what do you want?" He asked.

The young girl of sixteen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Honestly Alfred you are completely and utterly /hopeless/ sometimes. It pisses me the hell off!" She said stomping her feet angrily. When Alfred simply shrugged Abigail glared at him more. "Aren't you at least going to say something?" She asked. And Alfred didn't. Most because he knew how much it angered his sister and he absolutely loved pissing the girl off. Abigail twitched slightly. "You fucking asshole…" She muttered. "Whatever. What I came to tell you is that someone is moving into the house next door today. I wonder what kind of person it is and if they have children! It would be fun to torment some little brats don't you think?" She asked with a smirk.

Alfred chuckled. "Yes, that would be rather interesting." He said a he got up from the dining room chair. He heard the sound of a large vehicle nearby and smirked a bit. "Why don't we go see? It sounds like the moving van for our new neighbor is here." He said.

Abigail jumped up excitedly. "Oh yeah! I hope it's someone we can fuck with really badly!" She said with hopeful eyes as she basically ran outside. Alfred followed casually.

He watched as men began to carry the items inside the house. He waited patiently for any sign of their new neighbor. It would be someone who probably wasn't doing any of the heavy lifting, after all it was the movers job to do that shit. That's when he saw him. A strange man with hair that would at first be interpreted as blonde but upon a closer look, you could see that there was a hint of pink in his hair. Strange, did he dye it? He must have really liked that hideous color for it was all over him. He wore a pink sweater vest with a pink long sleeved under shirt. Hell the only thing that wasn't pink was his skin and his pants. He had a sweet smile on his face as he conversed with the movers. Besides his clothes, then man seemed like an average person living on his own.

Boring

This man was truly and utterly boring, Alfred thought. Not worth his time. He was about to go inside when the pink man had turned towards the house, Alfred's house and looked right into his eyes. That's when he noticed them. Beautiful blue eyes, that eyes that very closely resembling the ones that belonged to the ones he had seen on the street. But there was no way, no possible way that it could have been the exact some ones. It couldn't have, this man's personality from what he could tell was completely different the demon like one he had caught up on in the ally.

That meant that it couldn't have been the same person, right?

He noticed that the man had been staring at Alfred for a while, or maybe Alfred was simply staring at him. He felt awkward for looking at him for such a long time but was to transfixed to look away. Then finally the man gave him a bright, but dark looking smile, and went back to organizing the movers.

Abigail who had noticed the eye contact looked up at her brother. "What was that about?" She asked. "Do you know him or something?"

Alfred was quiet for a moment. "No." He said as he turned around and going back into the house. "Stay away from that dude alright? He looks like a fucking creep. Maybe even a perv or something."

Abigail watched as his brother walked inside and sneered. "Please, like I would go anywhere near him if you didn't tell me. I mean look at him, he's wearing pink and a sweater vest in the middle of summer! Defiantly someone not meant to hang around with." She said scoffing as she followed her Brother inside. They went about their day when Alfred decided to go take his routine walk. Summer vacation started just today and being the work out loving health crazed American he was, he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He walked out of the house giving Abigail and brief goodbye before he left. He took a deep breath of fresh air. Oh how he loved to be out of that stuffy house of his. He had begun to walk down the street when it happened.

"Hello~ New neighbor~" A loud and cheery sounding voice called.

Alfred stopped but didn't look. He was really hoping that the voice wasn't calling him. He prayed actually, but the odd of it being him were pretty high. After all, there was hardly anyone on the street at that time.

"Yes you with the tan skin and reddish hair silly!" The voice called again as a light giggle filled the air.

Wonderful.

Fucking wonderful.

He turned around to face his new neighbor, and watched as the bright eyes blonde man gave him a huge smile. "Hello there!" He said happily giving a wave. Alfred gave an awkward wave back. The blonde man stared at him before laughing a bit. "Well don't just stand there, come here lad!" He said happily.

Alfred sighed and walked over to where the man was standing, which was on his lawn. "Ah, hello there." He said at least trying to be nice.

The man smiled. "Why hello there chap! I am Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you!" He said extending his hand.

Alfred noticed he had a strong British accent. He glanced at his hand but didn't shake it, he didn't really like the vibe this man, Arthur was giving off.

When Arthur realized his greeting wasn't going to be responded to and laughed, putting his hand down. "Aw, are you shy lad? Don't be! We are all friends in this wonderful world we live in!" He said with a bright smile. The man seemed nice, Alfred thought. He had a smile that could make anyone just smile along with him, at first glance of course. Once given a closer look, Alfred noticed that something was off in basically everything the man did. He had no idea what but it was as if the man was wearing a disguise, but at the same time wasn't. He didn't understand.

"Hey," Arthur said again, the bright smile plastered on his face. "How about you come in for some tea and snacks? It would be lovely to meet someone I could really chat with, especially in this new place! So much different from England!"

Alfred was skeptical at that moment. He knew something was wrong but his curiosity got the best of him. There was something about this guy that interest him greatly, he wasn't to find out more. So, he accepted the invitation. "Sure, why not?" He said casually. He saw a faint glint of mischief in the British man's eye but it quickly went away. "Splendid! Come right this way!" He responded as he led Alfred inside.

Alfred followed him. He knew very well, he had just entered one of those horror movies where they audience screams at the characters not to go in the house but they do anyway. However he was completely fine with that, because unlike the idiots who went into the house, Alfred knew better. He was going to get to the bottom of his suspicions, and if they were correct, then he would have to get rid of this man.

Permanently.


	3. Chapter 2

**((Wow it has been forever since I wrote a chapter! I was really surprised that everyone liked it so much! I received 19 reviews for this and I only have two chapters out, this being my third. I also received messages from others asking me to finish. You are all so sweet really and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! 3 ))**

So Alfred had followed the British man into his house. When he walked in he was tempted to hiss and go hide in a dark corner. It was just so… bright.

Pinks, oranges and yellows flooded eyes making him squint. It actually physically hurt to stare at everything any longer. Surely, his eyes would adjust within a few moments but as of now squinting was the only way he could see without his eyes burning out of his sockets and dripping down his face until they were nothing but a puddle of eye juice on the floor.

Doesn't that sound delicious?

Anyway Alfred paused as Arthur stopped suddenly and turned around with a grin. "I will go get us some treats! You just wait here in the living room okay? I will be right back!" The other said with a cheerful tone as he walked into what Alfred guessed was the kitchen. Alfred wondered how Arthur's eyes weren't burning from the brightness of the room but he figured it was because he was use to it by now.

Alfred simply stood there as his eyes adjusted to the new scenery. When he was fully able to see better he looked around scoping out the room he was in. In front of him were two couches facing each other both a lavender color with a glass table between the two. He figured this is where he chatted up guests or whatever.

On the wall on the far left there was a small window with pink curtains. The carpet was a guess what? A darker shade of pink. He kind of wanted to just kill himself right then and there. He noticed that there were a fairly large amount of rugs just placed on the floor basically anywhere. He paused to make sure the other wasn't coming and looked under the rugs. They looked to be there to cover up stains of some sort. It kind of looked like tea stains at first which made Alfred think that maybe the British man was clumsier than he looked. However that's when Alfred nodded the slight blotches of red mixed in with the stains. What the hell? He had just moved into this house though, how could there be stains? Maybe this was his own personal carpet but even so, why would you rip out the carpet out your own house and then use it in the house you were moving into, if it had stains on it? Maybe the other was tight on money. Still, Alfred would have just put in a wood floor or something. Maybe it was a personal thing or Arthur was just one of those hoarders who can't throw anything away.

Alfred heard footsteps and quickly went to sit in the couch closest to the window acting as if he wasn't just snooping around the man's home.

Arthur came in with a smile on his face holding a tray with cupcakes and tea. Alfred wondered if smiling was the only expression he ever made. Maybe he smiled a lot as a child and his face froze like that, he heard it happen to others before.

It didn't look as if he had noticed Alfred dash into the couch seconds before he walked in so the American relaxed a bit in the couch.

"Sorry it took so long chap, I had to finish frosting the cupcakes!" He said as he sat the tray down on the table and sat across from him. "Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!" Arthur got up and gave Alfred his tea before sitting down again. Alfred nodded with a dull look on his face. "Uh, thanks." He muttered quietly.

"No problem my dear- oh bother, I don't believe I know your name, what is it again lad?" he asked tilting his head.

"That's because I didn't tell you." Alfred said matter-of-factly. "And my name is Alfred, Alfred Jones."

"Ah that is a wonderful name! Alfred Jones, I think I can get use to that!" He smiled sweetly his blue eyes shining and sparkling with delight. "So tell me about yourself Alfred, what do you do?" He asked

Alfred stared at Arthur for a moment trying to sense some killer intent from the other but he seemed to Alfred that he honestly wanted to know and cared. That only made Alfred more uncomfortable though because even though he knew that Arthur was being completely sincere there was something still off about him. Something that was defiantly wrong. It was impossible to know what the other was thinking of or planning to do next. Alfred however decided to play it safe for now.

"Well I just graduated from High School not too long ago." He muttered. This made the British man clasp his hands in joy. "Really that is wonderful! Simply marvelous! There are so many interesting things for you to experience now, I bet you must be excited!" The other said with a laugh however Alfred didn't laugh with him. He just raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, I suppose." He muttered clearing his throat and putting down the tea up he was holding not up to drinking it at the moment. It was still hot and he wanted to wait for it to cool. Alfred wasn't sure but it seemed as if Arthur eyed the tea for a moment. Alfred guessed that maybe he was offended that the other didn't drink the tea right away and that he would go on one of those stereotypical British rants about how tea is good for the soul and how he made it by hand and how it wasn't the crap that American usually drink but Arthur simply looked right back at Alfred giving him his full attention.

If Alfred didn't feel uncomfortable being in the other's house he would say he was flattered, because hardly anyone ever listened to what he had to say. He didn't have any friends and not too many people enjoyed his company for whatever reason they had. Alfred could say that it got lonely but of course the American didn't care about what other people thought.

"Anyway, I don't plan on going to college. Once my sister goes back to school I'll probably get a job or some shit." Alfred said. He saw the other twitch when he said 'shit' and figured he wasn't a fan of cursing.

"Watch your tongue boy or I'll make you put a quarter in the swear jar~" He said in a teasing way giving out a loud giggle. "A job huh? That's rather big of you. You said you have a sister right? I saw her! She is just the cutest little button isn't she!?" The British man gushed making Alfred cringe slightly. "Do you have any other siblings? Parents?"

"No and my parents are dead." Alfred figured this would be the part when the other would gasp and frown and begin to say things like "Oh how awful!" And "If you need anything I'll be there!" Just like everyone else did. Alfred hated sympathy.

However he was surprised when the other continued to smile. "How unfortunate, but death is inevitable and everybody's got to die sometime! Oh well, life goes on!" He said cheerily, in a way that would make most people angry. However for some reason these words bought Alfred comfort, he didn't understand why.

Alfred was confused now. He didn't understand the man before him at all. He seemed creepy and maybe even crazy but Alfred couldn't lie, he was beginning to like the guy. There was something about him that was very appealing but at the same time he seemed so annoying that Alfred wanted to just take a lamp and bask his head open.

He didn't know what to think.

"Well enough about that," Arthur began, "Want a cupcake? They are really delicious!" Arthur suggested with another giggle.

"Ah, no thanks. I don't eat sweets." Alfred stated simply making Arthur pout. "You don't? Ah I see, you are one of those health nuts aren't you. Don't be shy lad, it is nice to indulge every once in a while!" Arthur said trying to convince him. Alfred shook his head again. "Really, thanks but no."

Arthur shrugged. "oh well, you can draw a horse to water but you can't make him drink. I hope you enjoy the tea though, you do drink tea don't you Alfred?" Arthur said tilting his head to the side. The way the other said his name made Alfred shiver a bit uncomfortably. "Yeah, I drink tea." He said calmly as he picked the cup back up. It had cooled down enough for him to drink it smoothly. Alfred bought it too his lips but paused before he took a sip.

That smell…

"…Arthur, what type of tea is this?" Alfred asked the other calmly.

Arthur blinked and smiled. "Oh it's Jasmine tea lad, It is great for the through and also for the heart! At least that's what they say anyway!" Another giggle.

Alfred paused and smelled the tea again not yet drinking it.

His eyes went dark with anger as he opened his mouth to speak. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" Alfred asked coldly making Arthur gaze up at him tilting his head again. "Why, whatever do you mean Alfred?" He asked kindly.

Alfred squeezed the cup in his hand until it broke, tea spilling all over his hands and glass piercing his skin, some of it falling onto the floor. "I SAID DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT!?" Alfred yelled angrily getting up and walking over to the other.

Arthur however continued to smile. "Well that is exactly what I was testing Al my dear."

Alfred didn't listen to him as he picked him up from the color of his shirt squeezing tightly. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now for trying to poison me." Alfred said growling with annoyance making Arthur chuckle. "Because 1, you wouldn't know how to correctly dispose of the body and 2, I have this." He said lifting up his hand showing a small tape from a video camera. "This is all the evidence I need to put you behind bars forever." Alfred tried to grab it however Arthur easily maneuvered out of his grip but easily slipping out of his sweater vest which Alfred had grabbed revealing only his button up pink shirt as he jumped over the couch. "No No No Alfie dear~ This is mine. Plus I have several copies that you will never find, but the cops sure will if they find my dead body." Arthur said with another giggle.

Alfred bit his lip as he calmed down. He wanted to call the other's bluff in the video evidence, after all he didn't see the other holding a camera. However he couldn't be sure for it was extremely dark out that night. Not to mention the other could still testify against him in a court of law. One of his hands were bleeding but he didn't care as he stared directly at Arthur. "…What do you want?" He asked in annoyance.

Arthur smiled sweetly, however this smile was completely different from his other one. It had a demonic look about it making the other cringe again. He traveled around the couch over to the American unafraid. After all he had the other hand here, he could do anything. Arthur gently stroked Alfred's face surprising the American and making him pull away. "Your skin is really soft Alfie~" "The fuck-" "Watch your language boy." Arthur snapped at the other in an angry turned, but quickly turned smiley again. "I want your body."

"What." Alfred said blinking. Oh god, was the guy really a sick pervert? He wasn't ready to prostitute his body out to some insane sicko.

Arthur simply grinned however. "I want to kill right? Well I want to teach you." Oh, that's what he meant. "You have so much potential Alfred, I can see it in your eyes. You could become a great killer, you just need some guidance. Mostly on how /not/ to get caught."

"I don't understand." Alfred muttered, "What is this really about?"

"You are a frustrated teen, turning into an adult. You are still learning about yourself however with my guidance that will go much faster." It seemed as if the Brit was speaking in riddles and Alfred grew frustrated. He wished that the other would get to the point. "You've had a troubled childhood hadn't you Alfred? Violent tendency's are just natural for you. You enjoy the feeling and tell yourself it's normal." 'It is normal-" "I never said it wasn't. Actually I know better than anyone how normal it is. There is nothing wrong with you Alfred." Arthur said moving closer and touching the other's face again. This time Alfred didn't shoo him away. He was surprised once again, no one had told him what he felt, the urge to kill wasn't a bad thing. He knew this guy was bad news, he did, but he was feeling that appeal again, almost like one of those female teenagers he wanted to be accepted and would always fall for that guy that said 'trust me'. They knew he was bad news, and they knew they would be idiots to fall for it but they did it anyway. Why? Because it felt nice. However there was one difference between them and Alfred; he wouldn't regret this.

He had longed for the freedom to cause pain to others without consequences, and this man who obviously was pretty experienced in the art of murder was willing to show him how to finally do what Alfred had longed to do for 7 years. He wasn't going to pass this up even if this guy was a completely nut job.

But still…

"What's the catch?" Alfred asked glaring at the other who was currently fascinated by his face.

"Catch?" Arthur said curiously not knowing what he meant.

"Yeah. You are helping me out, but what do you want in return?"

Arthur smiled at this and removed his hands from his face. "Nothing at all. Just having someone else to talk to freely without a filter is nice." He said proudly.

That's when Alfred understood. This guy really was insane, and he was suffering from isolation. He needed someone to be with, to talk to, he needed, dare Alfred say it, a friend. Ew, Alfred didn't do friends. However if it got him what he wanted… Alfred could play along for a bit.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal Arthur."


End file.
